bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Archive I have archived this page, so if you're continuing an old conversation, please place RE: before the heading. If it's a new one, just do the usual. Grizzaka 00:00 May 12, 2011 (UTC) What you talking about? --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I cant make one --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) nothin why u say that. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 23:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:I'm sorry "Enough jokes?" What jokes? (I'm being completely serious) :Oh, that. I helped Twonjr3 make his signature, and he must have forgot to change the link. I'll get him to do so. It was him replying. The link in parentheses was changed, though. ::I could do the same with you. Also, I found out that the reason you have to give a summary is 'cause you haven't confirmed your e-mail with Wikia. I'd go to your preferences and confirm it. I can help if you want. Btdubs, I thought you were saying "enough jokes" because I archived your page and I was like, "the fuck?" :L :::Summary = random assortment of letters/numbers every time you edit something. Also, my offer still stands, if you're willing. I'm not forcing you, so it's not like it's some grueling process. If you don't want the assistance, just say no. Don't worry, I can take it. :Okay, so first off: confirm your account. Go to the top-left corner of the page and scroll over your username. When the drop-down menu appears, click "My preferences." Once you get to your preferences, scroll down till you get to the e-mail portion. There should be a link under the red text saying "Confirm this e-mail account." Click it, and then click the okay button on the page after that. Then, go to your e-mail you use for Wikia and just confirm it when you get the e-mail. Now, if you'd like a custom signature, please tell me, 'cause I've been known to make some pretty cool signatures(: ::Kay. Well, you do just about the same thing as you did for the confirmation, but instead of going all the way down, you go half way. Anyways, this should work: --- [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) This is what it ends up to be: --- [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) If you like it, just copy&paste the coding I put before the actual signature into the space provided. Oh, and make sure the "Custom signature" box is checked. If you'd like the colour changed (this was the closest I could find), then just contact me(: :::Good(: I've always loved the Papyrus font, but I completely forgot about it till now. So, right now, you're the only person with said font as their signature. Oh, and I can help with that profile picture of yours. I can fix it so it fills the box and looks nicer, or I can get another picture for you and do it that way. *'EDIT:' You don't have to do the edit summaries anymore. Most people all over Wikia find them annoying, which is why I tried helping you get your e-mail confirmed. Whenever you edit something, you always do something like "hfroi" or "b44rj." Those are the summaries it shows on the Recent Wiki Activity page. They're unneeded. Once you confirm your e-mail, you shouldn't have to make them anymore. And, I'll have to get the photo first, then I'll take through the steps. :So, if you try to save, it'll say that you didn't add a summary, or no? If it's no, then you don't have to, it's there in case you need it. And for the picture, just search "File:Grizzaka picture.jpg" in the search box. It's a reduced size of the other picture, so that it fits. Anyways, go to the picture and download it by right-clicking it and all that. Then go to your preferences and go to the picture part. There, you can upload that downloaded picture to your profile picture, and vwala!(: ::No problem(: Not mad Thxs --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Its fine Its fine to me so far. The only thing that was slightly overdone was the use of the telekinesis. Van easily has enough strength to hol don to the blade and you made it seem like he wasn't touching it at all. But I worked aroung that if you can remember and besides that, everything is ok. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. While they may be true in your own RPs, when RPing with others, you must take in consieration their characters abilities. While he may have a masterful control, telekinesis revolves around the control of moving something with your mind without nything stopping it. For instance, if you've ever seen X-men, the character Jean Grey uses telekinesis almost better than anyone in the series, yet if a strong enough force is holding onto what she wishes to move then she is unable to do so. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine pal. Just dont take it to the point that its GMing. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring Sure im almost done --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep. You start --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Lately I've been feeling better than usual --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Whatcha mean? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I dont't feel different, you mean the way I RP is different or what? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Better right lol :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ur post The Wanting of Power --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 01:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ur post pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I guess. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea wat ur talking bout I thank you for everything you taught me, duh. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey calm down. I'm always gonna be your bro, and besides you the one got me in GF. Without that I would never have been better than what I once was. A rookie. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Grizz you got any hollow characters, you know besides the one you already showed me. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Never to busy to do an RP with ya. pal :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply You're going to have to start this one off this time. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 20:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I was hoping this would be somewhere in Hueco Mundo, as Senkaku is still recovering from the attack on the facility. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 21:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sigh Well grizz two faults here in your last post. 1) The most obvious -- autohit. You know better than that. 2) The time space abilities would work against Ray as Van never told Ray what Jishaku's abilities were so its not as if Ray would just instantly know what was going on as it does not actively target anyone and activates when Van chooses. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever actually read Jishaku's abilities? Technically its not space/time and more of a repellant, It doesn't use spiritual energy to fuel it, in fact it repels both reishi and spiritual energy. Two things that in fact make up both Ray an his cloak that you're using to attack Van with. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC)